Malroth
Malroth is the final boss in Dragon Quest II and a recurring monster in the ''Dragon Quest'' series. Also known as 'The Master of Destruction', he is a god of destruction that hungers for the eradication of all things. Being a god of destruction, Malroth is clearly powerful and capable of both altering his stats and those of his opponents, at least in the installment he originates from. He is also capable of breathing fire and can launch crippling physical attacks. Characteristics Malroth is a large demon covered mostly in blue scales (green in the original NES Dragon Quest II ''and in Dragon Quest IX'') and wearing only a necklace with a skull on it. He has six limbs, four of which appear to be arms, a massive pair of wings and a serpent for a tail. His mouth is always shown as being a wide-opened grin, fangs clearly visible. Personality In the vast majority of his appearances Malroth has little discernible personality outside of his desire for destruction. The major exception to this is his amnesiac humanoid appearance in Dragon Quest Builders 2, where he is one of the game's main characters. In his human state, he has no inkling of his true nature as the Master of Destruction. He has a somewhat violent disposition, which escalates as the Builder's adventure progresses, causing others to fear him. He also has a somewhat morbid personality, which is evident even upon his first meeting with the Builder, where he is excited to get a closer look at the dead bodies littering the beach. He tends to feel at home in dark subterranean places and shrines dedicated to Hargon and the Master of Destruction, though he is unable to place why he feels so. Malroth demonstrates a lack of knowledge on many basic concepts, such as "love" and "parties", being confused by Bab's many admirers at Khrumbul-Dun, and the small party Lulu arranges for him and the Builder on the Isle of Awakening. Malroth also is lacking in understanding of typical social graces and is often prone to outbursts and bluntness, leading to some humorous exchanges and later arguments. He develops a habit of using a high-five with the Builder as a celebratory gesture, but he is unsure of what inspired him to start doing so. He develops a friendship with the Builder over the course of their adventure. His attachment to the Builder lasts even after Hargon forces him to attain his true form, though the great dissonance between his sentimentality and desire for destruction causes him to split into two entities, his human avatar, which retains these traits, and his unrestrained true form, which retains its single-minded directive for destruction (Which also retains its talking.). The Demon Lord himself even despises his human self, calling him weak. Main Game Appearances Dragon Quest II Kasap Kabuff |note = None |location = Hall of Hargon }} At the start of the game, Malroth is only referenced to and rarely by his name. All that is first hinted to is his penchant for destruction and the fact that Hargon threatens all of Alefgard by trying to summon him. The player's party does not come face-to-face with the mighty demon until after Hargon is defeated, after which he surrenders his life to Malroth and dies. When the party tries to move away from Hargon's throne, their path will be blocked by flames and the floor will begin to break apart, heralding Malroth's return and leaving the heroes to contend with him in the final battle of the game. Dragon Quest IX Malroth appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #151 (or received at special events). Attributes Resistance =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal.'' =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Dragon Warrior Monsters Malroth (Sidoh at the time) is one of the many boss characters players can breed to obtain. He also appears as the boss of the Gate of Demolition, though only on the second time through: players must first defeat Hargon and then go through the gate again to confront Malroth, whose presence is noted by Watabou when Hargon is defeated. It is interesting to note that this is the only time Malroth speaks in person (Until Dragon Quest Builders 2), talking with pauses between words and occasionally syllables. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 thumb|Genosidoh sprite Malroth (Sidoh at the time) is present. Additionally, like several other boss characters, he was given an additional form called Genosidoh, a far more fearsome looking form than that of his original. Joker A god of destruction who plans to usher death unto all living beings. Malroth is present as a rank S member of the Demon family and is integral to synthesizing some of the most powerful monsters in the game, being needed to synthesize Zoma and Nimzo. Malroth himself can be synthesized by using a Living Statue and a Demon-at-arms, though other combinations exist. Joker 2 Recipe: Hargon x Living Statue Theatrhythm Malroth appears in the musical game alongside the other final bosses. His boss theme 'The True Evil' is played during the fight and the player must hit the notes accordingy to beat him. Dragon Quest Builders 2 Malroth is a major character appearing in Dragon Quest Builders 2. He accompanies the player as a helpful NPC for the majority of the game. Malroth initially appears as an amnesiac humanoid, differing from true humans by his elongated pointed ears and bright red eyes, on the Isle of Awakening. Malroth decides to accompany the Builder after being intrigued by the Builder's power to create items and materials, an ability he distinctly lacks. During the course of his adventure with the Builder, a friendship starts to form between the two. He also begins to hear an unidentified voice in his head attempting to guide his actions, similarly to how the Builder in Dragon Quest Builders heard the voice of Rubiss. Malroth grows more powerful the more the Builder creates. He begins getting intense destructive urges with his growth, causing him increasing distress, as he does not know the source of these desires. As his power swells, the voice in his head becomes progressively more active; its suggestions begin taking darker and darker tinges. Malroth is initially only mildly annoyed, but becomes increasingly concerned after being called the "Master of Destruction" and suggestions of murdering the Builder. Despite the increasing severity, he attempts to keep the incidents with the voice in his head mostly to himself, though he makes the Builder promise to stop him if he changes for the worse. Troubled by being unable to create, he begins valuing himself purely on his ability to destroy objects and defeat monsters to help the Builder. This attitude on his self-worth eventually festers and twists into resentment when the Builder starts constructing traps and other devices that he thinks he is being replaced with. This festering, and the fact that his desire for destruction grows as the Builder builds, is what allows Hargon, the owner of the voice Malroth had been hearing in his thoughts, to override the personality his human form has developed and begin his transformation into his true form as the Lord and Master of Destruction. Hargon also reveals that the world that the Builder and Malroth have been exploring is nothing but a lingering illusion created by himself; even Hargon himself is surprised that the illusory world has persisted after his death in the real one. Malroth's sentimentality for the Builder remains even after he attains his true form; this is demonstrated when he intentionally avoids destroying the first item the Builder ever made for him: a simple oaken club. Despite his threatening speech, wherein he says that he will devour the Builder as a "reward" for the happy memories they shared, he, literally using one set of arms to restrain the other, holds himself back during the battle. Upon his defeat, he comments that the Builder is much stronger than the last time they were together and is happy that the Builder's promise to stop him if he changed for the worse was kept. His high-fiving habit proves strong enough that he even raises a shaking claw to receive a high-five from the Builder after being defeated. Malroth splits into two entities after said high-five. The humanoid Malroth, with his memories and sentimentality, is ripped from the rest of him, allowing the destruction-seeking Malroth to arise at full power unrestrained. After the Master of Destruction leaves, the humanoid Malroth is left with an injured Builder. Out of desperation, he repeatedly attempts to concoct medicinal herbs and is eventually successful, marking his first act of creation. Malroth then assists the Builder in defeating Hargon and his other half. Malroth then re-absorbs the power said half took from him. Using his newfound godlike powers, he transforms Hargon's world of illusions into a real world to prevent it from fading away. Upon completion of stabilizing the world, Malroth appears to revert to a mostly powerless state and stays with the Builder on Awakening Isle. Sprites Trivia Malroth has green scales in all main games he has appeared in (Dragon Quest II plus all its remakes and Dragon Quest IX as well) however, he was blue in the side-games (The Dragon Quest Monsters series among others). Whether this was purposeful or not is unknown. Gallery DQMJ - Malroth.png|Malroth's other artwork for spinoffs. DQB2 - Malroth.png|Malroth's artwork for DQB2. DQMBRV - Malroth.png|Malroth's artwork for MBRV. TDQ - Malroth.PNG|Malroth in Theatrhythm. IX - Malroth sprite.png MalrothSNES.png Human Malroth.png|Malroth in his human form. Other languages ja:破壊神シドー es:Malroth Category:Dragon Quest II characters Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest II bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 characters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Deities Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:??? family Category:Final Boss Category:Legacy Boss